nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamborghini Sesto Elemento
The Lamborghini Sesto Elemento is a limited production car that was revealed by Lamborghini at the 2010 Paris Motor Show. A total of 20 examples were built but purely for track use similar to the Pagani Zonda R. Deliveries of the car began in early 2013. The total weight of the Sesto Elemento is very light due to the car's chassis, body, suspension, and driveshaft components being constructed near-exclusively from carbon-fibre. The name "Sesto Elemento" is Italian for sixth element and refers to the position of the chemical element Carbon in the periodic table, where it is positioned as the sixth element. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Lamborghini Sesto Elemento was made available in Need for Speed: World on July 27, 2012 as a tier 3. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an A class vehicle. The performance of the Sesto Elemento is up to par with the fastest class A cars in the game, as it benefits from its low weight. It is capable of reaching a top speed of 214 mph (344 km/h), which can be attained quickly thanks to its fast acceleration. Its steering is predictable in every corner and is very precise. Compared to the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640, the Sesto Elemento has more power and better handling, but lacks a powerful nitrous boost, although it can be improved with the addition of three star skill mods. The Sesto Elemento is one of the best cars the players can purchase for multiplayer races, but can be beaten by cheaper class A cars with similar performance. In police chases, it can manoeuvre around obstacles quickly too. However, the chassis of the Sesto Elemento is not strong enough to sustain damage well. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Sesto Elemento appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as an Exotic Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Speed Enforcement unit as part of the ''Lamborghini Untamed Pack'' for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases. The racer vehicle and SCPD unit is unlocked upon purchase of the Lamborghini Untamed Pack. Its speed and handling make it a good choice for races but it suffers in pursuits due to its exceptionally low weight. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Sesto Elemento appears in Need for Speed: The Run. Stock The stock Sesto Elemento is a tier 5 car that is unlocked upon earning a gold medal for all East Coast Express events of the challenge series. It has an "easy" handling rating. ''Black Box'' The Black Box signature edition Sesto Elemento is a tier 6 car that is unlocked upon reaching Driver Level 30. It has an "easy" handling rating, produces 787 bhp at 9,000 rpm, has a 0 to 60 mph time of 2.5 seconds, and can reach a top speed of 244 mph (393 km/h). ''Need for Speed: Rivals'' The Sesto Elemento appears in Need for Speed: Rivals as a racer vehicle and an RCPD unit included with the Movie Pack. ''Need for Speed'' (Film) The Sesto Elemento appears in Need for Speed as Dino Brewster's vehicle of choice for the De Leon. Gallery NFSW_Lamborghini_Sesto_Elemento_Carbon_Fibre_Grey.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Carbon Fibre Grey) NFSW_Lamborghini_Sesto_Elemento_Matte_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Matte White) NFSW_Lamborghini_Sesto_Elemento_Intercept.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Interceptor) Sesto Elemento Racer.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) Sesto Elemento Cop.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) TheRun-image133751.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' NFSTRLamborghiniSestoElementoBlackBox.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Black Box) NFSRSestoElemento.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' (Racer) NFSRSestoElementoPolice.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' (RCPD) NFSRSestoEnforcer.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' (RCPD - Enforcer) NFSE_lLamborghini_Sesto_Elemento.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' NFSF LamborghiniSestoElemento.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (Film) (Dino Brewster's) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Lamborghini Untamed Pack Cars